A person will do anything to make their Nakama happy
by cupid'slove
Summary: [Sanji/Zoro] yummy slashy goodness is what this fic is. I'm very proud of this story and I cant wait to see what others think of it as well.


**What a person will go too to make their Nakama happy**

**This fic just popped into my head so I had to drop everything to come write it so I hope you like it. **

Heat, so much heat, that must be the reason he felt so light headed and off balanced. Leaning on the wall Zoro slowly made his way from one side of the Sunny to the door—or was that two doors—he hoped was the kitchen. By the time he made it half way and two doors turned back to one he could hear the snores an soft breathy noises of the rest of the crew as they peacefully slept, completely oblivious to their green haired crew mate as he dragged himself to the kitchen where he hoped the cook still resided.

After grasping at the many handles until his hand landed on the real one Zoro pushed the door open with his shoulder, practically falling in when it opened with a wooden creak.

"What's wrong with you Marimo, did you not get enough booze yet, or did you just come in here to ruin my evening?" Sanji sat at the table writing on a piece of paper, probably cataloguing the ships food stores since earlier that day Luffy decided eating all the meat was a good idea, looking up long enough to see who was stupid enough to bug him at this time of night.

"Can't...don't know…What's wrong…..with…..me."

Looking up once again Sanji sat up straighter as he swept his eyes over the disheveled swordsmen. Zoro's short hair was sticking up at odd angles, he no longer had his haramaki and his swords were nowhere to be seen, his shirt was pulled up so a thin strip of skin showed at his stomach, and his feet were bare. As he stared Sanji couldn't help it as his eyes roamed over the fit body stopping at the bared skin. Walking closer he was also able to see the blown pupils that hid practically all color besides the white of the others eyes and lips that wore red and a wet sheen to them. "What, did you finally drink too much and now it's coming back to bight you in the ass?"

Falling forward Zoro was caught easily and dragged over to a bench where he was laid before he could do something stupid. Watching quietly as Zoro moaned softly as his eyes roamed aimlessly around only to land on the blob that was Sanji. "What's happening to me?"

"Not sure" staring down Sanji was horrified to notice he was hard and the soft moans coming from Zoro was only making it worse. Clearing his throat and trying to ignore his rampant libido he asked "did you eat anything I didn't specifically give you today."

Blinking slowly as if he was tired and was trying to stay awake Zoro opened his mouth his voice low and hoarse, "Only this weird drink Luffy gave me saying he found it near the booze."

Sanji looked over to where the wine rack stood ignoring the small voice that told him he should ignore everything else and relieve the now aching hard on. Not two minutes passed before he knew what had happened, Zoro had drank the wine he procured at the last island that was supposedly a potent aphrodisiac when drunk with food or some other liquid. Turning back around he was met with the sexiest thing he had ever seen, Zoro was now with a shirt, his face flushed, eyes half lidded, and one hand sliding down the hard muscled belly to catch on the hem of his own pants.

Pushing everything to the back of his mind grabbed the roaming hand and pushed it away and was rewarded by a soft cry of displeasure. Straddling the bench and bending the others legs so they were on his shoulders Sanji pushed their groins together and was shot through with pleasure. Rubbing up against the other was good but he need more so in a second of complete mind numbing lust Sanji ripped the dark green pants off Zoro's body then pressed his erection between the others cheeks at the same time as he grabbed the dripping cock in front of him. He was rewarded with a muffled cry as Zoro bit into his previously discarded shirt. Remembering something Sanji gently rocked against the others before speaking, "I think you drank an aphrodisiac unintentionally and that Luffy being Luffy didn't look to see what he was grabbing before giving it to you." Groaning deep in his throat He slid his hand up the rock hard abs as he quickly unzipped his pants and groaned again as his hot flesh came into contact with the cool are and soft flesh of Zoro's ass. Slipping the hand that was previously sliding across Zoro's stomach to the red cock below Sanji deftly started rubbing up and down, creating a rhythm before moving his other hand to Zoro's mouth, pushing two fingers into the wet heat.

Sanji was enraptured, that the only word that could explain what he felt. His eyes never left Zoro's mouth as his fingers thrust in and out and two became three. If it was possible his cock became harder and he began pushing up against the other's ass, delighted when the body pushed back creating heavenly friction. Grunting with the effort Sanji stood leaving a groaning mass behind before pulling the swordsman to a standing position then practically carrying him to the end of the table to lay, legs splayed apart to fit Sanji snuggly in between. Zoro was looking up at him in a way that had him bending down to push lips against lips over and over again. Deftly he slid one finger against the clenching ring of muscle before pushing passed into tight heat that had both their breath coming in soft gasps.

Zoro was in a haze of emotions he was not used to. His heart beat in a rhythm that matched the one that beat above him and every sound he made had the cook groaning back in a sort of wordless communication. Arching his back he was rewarded when the lips sliding against his own moved down until they latched onto one, sucking lights as teeth grazed the tip. He pressed his chest more firmly against the lovely mouth ravaging his left nipple and the sucking friction became more abusive and the finger in his ass turned to two than three, and the other came to pinch and twist at his right nipple.

Changing the angle of his fingers Sanji brushed against something that had Zoro withering in his arms. Refusing Zoro the release he so desperately needed He slid his fingers once more against that spot in the others body and listened intently to the cry it wrenched from the other. Moving his mouth over a nipple and his fingers over that spot he brought his other hand to his own leaking appendage to and started spreading the pre-come from tip to root over and over again.

Satisfied Sanji slowly slipped his fingers out, smirking as he listened to the groans and moans it brought to Zoro's lips before moving so the head of his cock was pressed up against the stretched entrance. With a groan bubbling up He bent over the shaking form below him, clasping his and Zoro's fingers together above Zoro's head then just as he did with his fingers he slid inside the tight heat that was Roronoa Zoro.

Eyes wide with a mix of odd Pain, discomfort, and even odder pleasure Zoro watched as Sanji looked down at where their bodies joined only to grin wickedly and thrust forcefully into him, his balls slapping against his ass cheeks. His mind was so far gone he no longer cared what was happening only that it was making him feel fantastic and that every time Sanji thrust in he hit that spot that had bolts of electricity coursing through his body.

His thrusting became more brutal and He tightened their clasping fingers. Sanji's hips slapping hard against Zoro's thighs as they both rose to orgasm, Zoro opening his mouth in a silent cry of pleasure and coming in jerking spasms of come while Sanji growled out his slamming in hard to come deep inside the hard body that was pulsing around him.

They lay there in orgasmic bliss for a time before Sanji stood long enough to pull out than sat next to the still form. Racking his fingers through the soft green tresses Sanji bent his head to push their lips together before slipping his tongue into the welcoming heat and twirling it with the other in a wet dance of muscles. Pulling back Sanji whispered, "maybe next time you'll read what's written on the bottle before just assuming that its alcohol yeah?"

Smiling Zoro grabbed the back of Sanji's head bringing their lips together before saying, "Well I don't see how this turned out so bad maybe I should do it more often instead."

"That's no necessary, once was enough, besides Now that I have you I'm not giving you to anyone one else." Grinning He added, "And I think once isn't enough to purge you system of the drug," dragging his fingers down to loosely rap around Zoro's half hard cock Sanji's grinned turned feral, "and we should remedy that as soon as possible."

Grinning back Zoro brought their mouths together once again, the spark reigniting as their tongues came into contact. "Well get to it then, I'm sure everyone else are still out cold and wont being coming in anytime soon."

Safe to say by morning the two were too tired to move to a "safer" area of the ship and the first person to find them, Robin, had quite a shock when she walked into the galley to find a naked Sanji spooning a just as naked Zoro, his cock still inside the other, on the couch where they had moved to the night before. Moving to the kitchen Robin quietly gathered random fruit into a bowl to take out to the others before they try and barge in here on their own. Smiling to herself she thought, "It's about time, I had to go through all that trouble of persuading Luffy to give his first mate that wine I found in cook-san's wine rack." With one more glance at her nakama Robin glided out of the galley and over to the rest of her nakama who were still sleeping as if the moon was still shining and the sun had not yet passed the horizon.

**What a yummy slash fic I have come up with. My even though I wrote it I couldn't help but blush. Well I can't wait to hear what you other slash fans think. Now if you will excuse me I am going to go pass out for a couple hours.**


End file.
